Organizations, such as corporate entities, educational institutions, government agencies, and/or other large enterprise organizations, may provide various services to users. In providing these services, these organizations may maintain one or more data repositories of information relating to the various services, and/or users of the various services, that may be offered by the organizations. In some cases, a user of the services provided by the organization may desire input from one or more trusted users of the network. However, using current mechanisms, the reliability of the input received from the users may not be known. As such, a need has been recognized to provide a secure network in which a trusted group of individuals may be notified of a request for input by a particular user.